Due to an exponential increase in mobile telephony, wireless ecosystem is in a constant state of flux. It has been observed that traffic in wireless ecosystem has surpassed conventionally fixed threshold levels. Thus, in order to cope with the traffic, one or more of software patches, hardware swap-outs, new chipsets and others are continuously implemented in the wireless ecosystem. As a result, the wireless ecosystem is under constant surveillance and any degradation in network performance requires real time attention to locate and recover the health of the wireless ecosystem. Further, conventional system and methodologies exclusively depends on Subject Matter Expert (SME) to identify and resolve one or more issues. It is to be noted that the SME identifies one or more issues based on Key Performance Indicator (KPI). The KPI may be dependent on a plurality of parameters. However, it becomes impossible for the SME to accurately identify an impact of an issue associated to one or more KPI at the same time. Further, the conventional system and methodologies fail to locate and recover the health of the wireless ecosystem in real time.